


Drabble: Frustrations

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Nonbinary Character, Drabble, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Nothing at all explicit, Other, Pathfinder's screen is a well of emotions, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For someone who asked: What about Pathfinder teaching Bloodhound more about the survey beacons in a duos game and then after the second or third rime Hound just kind of smacks it and growls out of frustration because they can’t get it to open. Path very sweetly asks if they need to get their frustration out in a different way.OrIn which Bloodhound finds that smacking the survey beacon open isn't going to work this time and their patience is already thin. And Pathfinder seizes the opportunity to flirt lowkey.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Pathfinder (Apex Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Drabble: Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna support me, request junk from me, or if you make any art and wanna tag me. Here's my social medias (Must have age in bio and be 18+ to interact).
> 
> Tumblr (most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess 
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

Bloodhound had been there when the debriefing had occurred. The syndicate had concluded that others within Pathfinder’s area could check the survey beacons as well. Handed a chip to insert to give them ring advantage and to keep ahead of the game.

Bloodhound had appreciated the upgrade, truly, always fascinated by tech as they turned the chip in their hands and hummed thoughtfully. It seemed like a simple task, merely get the beacon’s hatch to open, insert the chip, upload the data and remind everyone to check the display on their map to ensure everyone knew where they were to go. It should have been such a simple task- Pathfinder had been doing it for so long up until then.

Today, Pathfinder and Bloodhound are on a duo together in World’s Edge. The biting heat of Thermal Station a vast difference from Epicenter’s freezing cold- an area that Bloodhound tried to avoid when necessary. The colder temperatures were regulated in their armor and respirator, but even the sight of snow could make them feel like their lungs ached. A small appreciation they had when they were flying overtop and Pathfinder was jumpmaster, having pointedly ignoring the hot zone of Epicenter and politely choosing a warmer location.

Thoughtful. Bloodhound could appreciate that greatly.

Pathfinder was a fantastic partner to have in the arena to begin with. He was kind and polite with that undertone of sarcasm and bite. He never lost his joy and optimism, even if things were not looking in their favor. Always bright and cheery with, “Aw, that’s okay, friend! We’ll get them next time!”

Pathfinder was a kind MRVN unit. Bloodhound would being lying if they said they had not gotten close to him in the recent moments Bloodhound had finally been able to not feel cautious about allowing people into their life. Pathfinder was very open to talk about himself, as he didn’t know much of his past besides the fact that he had awoken and was unsure of where- or who his creator was. Yet, he still went on in life, cheery as ever.

It hadn’t been hard to warm up to him. Pathfinder was as inviting and patient as ever. They could not understand why Elliott tried to shoo him away like he did-  but, all the legends had their past demons. Perhaps MRVN units were a sore subject for him.

“I shall scan the survey beacon ahead.” Bloodhound calls over their shoulder to Pathfinder who is looting. He perks up at their voice, his screen flashing question marks at first before brightening to a yellow emoji smiling big and giving a thumbs up.

“Alright! I’ll follow you!” He cheerily replies, starting to make his way to Bloodhound and staying a bit away so he could loot along the way. The beacon is on the ground this time, easy reaching for Bloodhound who by now was used to scaling the buildings to get up. They hear a crate opened behind them and hear a gasp of delight from Pathfinder, the sound bringing a small smile to Bloodhound’s lips behind their helm.

Such a small thing to ease their irritation from not moments earlier when they had been downed in a fight- all because they had foolishly tried to scan when they thought they heard another team.

Bloodhound smacks the box where it normally would get it to unhinge.  But, the box stays firmly shut. It makes their brows furrow, hitting it again with a bit more force but the hinges stay put, making their prior irritation and thin patience arise quicker. They try once more, trying to pop the hinges this time, but it stays put. Frustrated at such a simple thing being an issue, they try to smack their fist against the door instead. Managing to dent it, but it stays completely shut.

The sight makes them growl under their breath, a low sound in their throat as their shoulders slump and their hands clench into fists at their hips. They were not above asking for help, but it’s only when they hear Pathfinder’s voice louder than before  do they realize he’s standing right behind them. “Oh, boo! Sometimes they get jammed from the heat!”

There’s such gentleness in the way Pathfinder gently grabs their hand. The move at first makes Bloodhound wince in surprise, curiously taking their frustrated gaze off the box and craning their neck to look at the tall bot. His screen is almost hard to read, this blue background with a few black swirls as if he’s trying to think. But before Bloodhound can ask if he is alright, the screen flashes pink, his emoji making its return with two hands pointing their index fingers at each other and an almost shy look on its face.

“Maybe you just need to take your frustration out on something else?” Pathfinder’s voice box sounds almost...flirtatious. His metallic fingers gently prying Bloodhound’s fingers apart to keep them from clutching their hand into a fist. Bloodhound can’t help the tilt to their head, a curious pup and wondering if they heard that tone correctly. But, judging by Pathfinder’s screen, they MUST have.

“You seem to have a suggestion in mind.” Bloodhound teases softly, watching Pathfinder’s bright optic move from looking more interestedly at their hand, now moving to their helmet. As if realizing that he didn’t make the situation awkward, his screen flashes to an emoji with heart eyes and a drooling mouth with delight.

“I do! If you would like to hear it, maybe we should become champions!” And THERE’S that tease Bloodhound knew was going to be aimed right back at them. They can’t help the smirk when Pathfinder breaks away, watching him pop open the hinges on the survey beacon with his fingertips and humming a happy tune to himself as he uploads the new map details.

How interesting, Bloodhound thinks as they watch Pathfinder ping the location and following after him.

Perhaps they would get something more than their frustrations worked out tonight.


End file.
